In Real Life
by RagingAuthor
Summary: In the virtual world, he is just another guy she can fight without having to worry about the real world problem. But is this person more than she bargained for when he asks a single question? One-shot for now. SHINJIxHIYORI


In Real Life

She starred at the blank screen of the laptop before her, the white Mac taunting her as it reminded her that she had an appointment to meet up with. Said appointment wasn't just the expected normal appointment, no, those kinds of appointments, amongst other things, were something the girl thought pointless. This appointment was an appointment that she has kept up with for several weeks now, a sparring match on a website she discovered soon after being introduced to the computer. The red digital clock sitting on the desk next to the computer changed from its normal position at a comfortable time of 11:58 to 11:59; warning her that a minute had passed and if another followed suit, she would be late. She glared at the clock with resentment filled amber eyes, daring it to change and make her late. She groaned and clicked the computer to life, beeping letting her know that it acknowledged her actions.

The main screen was average, the icons were the norm: Safari, Text Doc, Music, and some things that she had downloaded, like World of War Craft. Her background was of her sleeping in a tree with her sword lying across her lap. It was taken at the banks of the river, the sun was setting and you could see the reflection of the multicolored sky on the river. She scrolled the cursor over the Safari icon and double clicked.

It took mere seconds for the icon to load, as it popped up to a blank page. Scrolling the mouse, she clicked on the URL and changed the address to her destined site. The site was a role playing chat room. It was where you talked with random people in private chat rooms and just did a little make pretend. In this virtual world the blonde was exactly as she was in real life, hot headed, loud, stubborn, and always getting into fights. She shrugged as she logged on, typing fast, and with ease. She pushed back her blonde hair that fell in front of her face, for this morning she didn't bother with putting up her hair in her usual double ponytails; she was feeling much too lazy for such casualties today. The chat box flashed and told her, not even a minute after logging in, that she had a message from _BlondeMatador. _She glanced at her account, _VizardChibi_; she thought it was suiting enough, though the thought of being called, "Chibi" made her grimace. She threw it in at last minute when the site told her that the username she wanted wasn't available.

As her profile picture, she had a standard photo of herself one that one of the guys took of her not to long ago with a camera that he found, but not the one that was her background image. It was of her listening to her iPod with the bulky headphones while kicking the punching bag her hands wrapped up with the medical tape. It was a descent shot, and said photographer was two rooms down, most likely ogling his eyes on the internet as she was, but probably on some music website, listening to the old jazz that she could hear from down the hall. The room between the two was empty, as was every room between each Vizard's rooms. Yes, every Vizard deserved their privacy. She scrunched up her nose, because though she had privacy, everyone seemed to know what their neighbor was doing. She detested that thought even more than the nickname, "Chibi."

She minimized the internet, and pulled up her music icon, clicking on a random song on her ever-long playlist and turned up her volume, drowning out the sound of the jazz down the hall. '_Only at night… will I ever admit to liking the stuff that Baldy listens to.' _She scolded and returned to the internet. She clicked on the message, glancing at what _BlondeMatador _had to say. As usual he started the role play as soon as he saw the chat room indicate that she was on, late or not. She laughed at the message he had given her:

_BlondeMatador: *looks in the distance as if something was on his mind as he steps on the large windswept field* You are late…_

She laughed again noting that he changed his profile picture to that of a record player on a stand, leaning against that record player was a sword of some sorts with a beautiful red hilt that was crossed by another sword that as equally beautiful and the hilt just as red, but the hand guard was not square like that of the first sword but rounded more. Both of the swords looked oddly familiar, but she didn't pay any mind to it though, for it was suiting to his account.

_VizardChibi: *stands and draws her sword, pointing it in his direction*Noon….. 12:03… same thing really… *shrugs lazily*_

She waited for his reply, swirling in a circle on her swivel chair, her legs crossed in front of her. She grasped the sides with her hands to keep from falling off. The red chair was like any other standard swivel computer chair, the back and front connected, armrests that were part of the bottom seat and the back of the chair, wheels at the bottom so it could maneuver around the medium sized room, but the chair was much larger than her and she stuffed it with several pillows to lean on them. The room was decent, work out equipment littering it here and there, a queen size bed that was poorly remade with a reversible comforter, the walls covered in posters of various sizes and meanings, several of which were slightly torn and roughly held up with tape. As the chair slowed down from its turning adventure her computer dinged, saying she received a new message.

_BlondeMatador: *holds up hands* You're quick to draw your sword today…._

_VizardChibi: *looks confused* Whatcha talking about! We usually go straight into the fight…_

She was generally confused with his statement, normally he would lay out the setting and she would initiate the fight. Today felt different, like something was off about this conversation. She waited for a reply of explanation from _BlondeMatador._ It didn't take long for him to reply.

_BlondeMatador: We do nothing but fight all the time, can't we just talk once and a while, Chibi?_

She was left utterly speechless, she was also confused, understanding, and possibly even embarrassed. It was true, all they ever did was fight, only talking smack talk to each other about how they were winning or that they would beat the other. She flushed at that remark, afraid to admit that she never thought much of it until now.

_VizardChibi: *sits down for a second, trying to think of what to say next* I didn't think ya wanted to talk._

She gulped wondering why she just typed that, but it was too late, she was lost for words, and hadn't thought of anything else of what to say. The truth sometimes hurt, and the truth was she knew next to nothing about _BlondeMatador_ just as he probably knew little to nothing about her. All she knew about him was what his profile provided. He liked music, and fighting, any style was acceptable. He disliked when people acted like they didn't know anything and people fighting dirty. All of this stuff was provided to her from his profile.

_BlondeMatador: I had been pondering what I knew about you, and I only know the basic stuff, but for the past few weeks we had only been sparring, and not getting to just normally talk and become friends._

_VizardChibi: *looks up at him* What's the things yer wanting to know about me? I mean I put most of the stuff that I found important fer anyone that would consider fighting me._

_BlondeMatador: That is the thing, they are things YOU find important, not things I find important._

She flushed again at his comment. She never really cared what was important to other people about herself, not even in real life. She was blunt and loud mouth and didn't give a damn about it. She just looked at her screen and thought for several minutes before replying, tugging at her hair as she slowly typed out her reply.

_VizardChibi: *glares but then sighs in defeat* What kinda things are important to ya then?_

_BlondeMatador: *smiles at her efforts to try* Well, your life and things going on in it, your likes and dislikes, and things that make you….. aroused. *he smirks slowly at the last word*_

She was about the throw the computer at this moment, about to snatch her sword from the corner of her room and shove it through the screen of her laptop. She despised this implication. How a person could think that of a person, was impossible for her to think of.

_VizardChibi: I dunno what the hell yer thinkin' about but yer stupid… Like hell I'd ever tell ya about what I do in my personal life. But fer yer information, imma pure woman and would never degrade myself to such small minded things as gettin' aroused._

Hiyori felt dirty just typing the last word; it was disgusting to even look at her response. She rubbed her hands on her sleep clothes as an attempt to get rid of the filth that had left her fingers. She raked her fingers through her hair nervously, wanting this conversation to be over quickly before she really got mad.

_BlondeMatador: *scoffs at her explanation* It sure seems like something gets you aroused. The fights that we've had since we first met had gotten longer._

_VizardChibi: So what?_

She snapped at him and glared further at the screen, trying to see what he was getting at. She was not liking where this was going, not one bit. She had to get this to end soon. But something compelled her from logging off and leaving the conversation. She waited with baited breath as he replied. He was taking his time with his response, as though he was hunting and pecking for each and every letter and double checking to make sure it was perfectly spelled before he moved on to the next word.

_BlondeMatador: Well, it seems to me that fighting gets you hot under the collar, Chibi._

This left her jaw hanging open, to even have him think about that was scary, but him saying that, left any and all harsh comebacks kicked out of her head. She flushed and then thought. Maybe she did like fighting and she got a little flustered for some unknown reason… but aroused? No she wouldn't say as far that it aroused her and even if it did she wasn't going to admit it, not even to herself. But right before she could type out her long defensive explanation, he beat her to the punch.

_BlondeMatador: I'll be right back but do think on that before you actually reply._

_VizardChibi: I'm the purest person that yer ever gonna talk to! Don't let yer mind ever jump to those conclusions 'bout me! Fer imma be a pure wife fer my husband!_

There was a chuckling a few rooms down, and she rolled her eyes. Then his status said he was away from the keyboard. She was left to her thoughts, her mind mulling over this and going over what he said over and over again in her mind, trying to see some meaning behind why he said it, but she found no avail. She swirled around on her chair again and again as she thought, glancing back at the screen to see if he had come back, but he was now signed out, she groaned a complaint and logged off. She clicked off her music, slammed the laptop shut, and chewed on her bottom lip with her slightly long canine that stuck out over the lip, she chewed as she went deep into thought.

She looked across her room and sighed, realizing that she had nothing better to do she got up and crossed the room to her dresser, slipping out her red Capri's, a white shirt, and a red jacket that had her name on it. Deciding against it, she shoved the clothes back into her dresser and pulled out a white tank top and red shorts with her kanji name on it. She left her long blonde hair down, and tossed herself onto her bed. The bed had no frame, just a mattress, as an easy solution to keeping the noise in her room to a minimum so she could hear the music streaming from Shinji's room. Yes, over the course of time she had grown to like the faint sound of the jazz music that floated to her room. She was often lulled to sleep by the comforting sounds. Though she kept up the act in front of anyone that she hated it and often banged on the male's door and complained about the "noise" or just blared her music up louder when she was busy sparring.

As she slowly started to drift off to her dream land there was a soft knock on the other side of the door, as if the person knew she was slipping into a deep sleep. She didn't notice the sound, letting her eyelids flutter closed as her breathing became shallow. The silent and gentle knocks became louder, making her jolt out of her sleep and drawing her sword, the door opened slowly.

"Hiyori, lunch is here! Come on down and get some chow." A tall blonde grunted as he wedged himself into her room. His blonde hair was to his shoulders, and his bangs didn't exceed his eyebrows, it was completely uniform. He shut the door to turn to have a blade pointed at his face. He held up his hands defensively. "Yer quick to draw yer sword, Hiyori."

Hiyori growled at him, upset that he invaded her room. "Whatcha want Shinji?" She glared, not making a motion to move her weapon. He starred off for a second as though something was on his mind.

"Why do ya have to make everythin' into a fight, Hiyori?" he asked looking her dead in the eye. She looked away from his intent gaze and her weapon lowered. Taking advantage of the opening, he stepped forward and shoved her weapon away. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him, and leaned down to whisper into her ear. "Could there be a reason behind it?" he questioned lowly in her ear with an evil smirk. She felt a shiver run down her back.

Her jaw dropped, as her mind and heart raced. _'I don't like this! Why am I not pushing him away or punching him? Why, why, why? Move stupid body'_ her mind screamed at her limbs as she tried to make them work. She was completely ignoring his question as her mind raged inner turmoil trying to get her body to function correctly. Another shiver ran down her back as his breath tickled her neck, his arm wrapped around her pulling her closer to him. His strong arms held her close to him, making it impossible for her to worm her way out of his grip.

"W-why? Why are ya touching me, Baldy? Get offa me!" she struggled finally getting some control over her body, fear crossing her eyes.

"Ya know, ya never answered my question from before." He mumbled into her neck. She shook her head at him, trying to summon her strength back to her as she struggled more.

"There's no reason you stupid, Baldy!" she shouted but now it was his turn to shake his head. Now she was puzzled, as he just breathed in her neck. It was like he was waiting for her to remember something that they talked about before. As far as she could recall, he never asked her a question before that she left unanswered.

"Still not getting it are ya?" He snickered into her neck. He ran his thumb up and down her arm before he traced small circles around her shoulder blades. "I told you to think about what I said before you replied and that I would be back." He sighed heavily into the crook of her neck. She pushed some more as the picture of _BlondeVizard's_profile picture flashed into her head. The swords and the record player, all strangely familiar. She shook her head again.

"Answer me, Hiyori." He whispered huskily into her ear, sending more shivers down her back. As she shivered her shoulders shifted backwards forcing her stomach towards him, making him even closer. He snickered under his breath, "Ya must have realized by now, I am the one ya have been sparring with." Her breathing hitched, as her eyes widened.

"What… what are ya doing, Shinji?" she asked as he nuzzled into her neck, breathing gently in the same spot, and every few seconds kissing that spot then returning to breathing. She tried to move her arms up to push him away, but they were secured to her sides in his grip. He ignored her question, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

"Let go of me, Baldy! I don't wanna be touched!" she tried to shove him away, he held strong onto her though, not budging. "AND STOP KISSING ME! Imma be a pure wife fer my husband!" she kicked now trying to get out again."

"I'm so glad that you didn't die…." He whispered as he traced his finger over her hips where she got cut by Aizen. She flushed in embarrassment, recalling her stupidity of rushing at the man. They sat there like that for a while as though neither wanted the moment to end.

"Get yer hands off me... Baldy," she insulted to change the subject to make it seem as though he hadn't already messed with her and embarrassed her. But he didn't comply with her simple demand and remained with his hold on her.

Through the silence, Hiyori could hear the soft jazz playing down the hall still, and realized that Shinji was swaying to the music. They swayed in the same spot, a slow gentle sway back and forth with the faint sounds. Hiyori tried to slip out of his now loosened grip and slide out of it much faster than she expected, falling on the bed that was behind her. Her arms were splayed to the side and her hair was splayed around her face so much like one would see in a work of art. Shinji took mental pictures of her position then stepped to her aid.

Her amber eyes watched with shock and what she thought was embarrassment. She held Shinji's gaze as he got closer, and rather than him hold out a hand for her to pull up he climbed on the bed beside her pulling her closer to him, holding up her small chin to keep her eyes level to his. Her face was bright red, as though to say she was either embarrassed by the movement or embarrassed by the closeness. He took great caution as he brushed their noses together, then after a moment of hesitation, he closed the space between their lips. Kissing her gently as if to tell her she could stop it if she wanted. She made no motion to stop it, no matter how much she screamed at her body to move, it didn't. It was like she was frozen there, with no control over her body.

She wanted to break it but she didn't, internal conflict raged in her. Shinji parted, realizing she would need air for he was already short of breath. He sat up already knowing she would be in conflict for a little while. She sat up also and looked at him for some time then broken from her phase. She punched his arm, not as strong as she normally would, and then he knew that her conflict was over so he leaned over and kissed her again. She turned beet red then glared at him.

"Ya better not expect to get laid, Baldy." She frowned after they parted from the kiss. He laughed helping her up.

"We have all the time in the world, I think I could wait." He laughed again, opening the door and holding it open for her. "Shall we go to lunch now?" he questioned, as he held the door open in anticipation. She growled then stood from her place on the bed, and walked out into the hallway.

The music had stopped coming from his room, and as they passed it, she glanced over her shoulder to notice that the man behind her was still smirking. She turned around and growled at him. "WHAT?" he just laughed. He walked up behind her to lean down towards her ear and whisper in the same husky way he did earlier.

"Yer still blushing, chibi," he snickered tossing her a wink then walking ahead of her down the stairs to the living room where the lunch awaited. Hiyori stopped and tried to compose herself the best she could, then followed suit. Entering the living room and spying a staring Shinji.

She glared at him, from across the room. "Whatcha looking at, Baldy?" she snarled at him, watching as he snickered and held up his hands defensively. She threw her flip flop at him, with expert accuracy, getting him right in the forehead. He furrowed his brows but when everyone turned away from their normal fighting he sent a wink in her direction, smiling as her cheeks heated up a bit. Yes, everything was going to be alright like this.

**~~^.^~~**

**Fin.**

****EDIT FINISHED****

****Edit: Thank you for bearing with me for almost a year! I know I haven't edited anything, but my finals are over so now I can devote my time to my lovely readers :) ****

**Okay so that is it! I know that this isn't really a long story, Gomen' nasai. I really like this couple, and I tried my best to not really alter their personalities! ~ I'm hoping to write a follow up on this story but I don't think it will be up soon (I have way too much to update as it is). Fer now this is a one-shot, but it might change over time.**

**Favorite, Alert, Review… three things that only takes 5 minutes. You already spent time reading this so why not just add 5 more to it.**


End file.
